


Life Of Love: The What If(s)

by FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Character Study, F/M, M/M, MiwaMisaKai, Multi, One Shot, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyfidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate
Summary: Miwa couldn't help but fall for two other people...
Relationships: Miwa Taishi/Tokura Misaki/Kai Toshiki
Kudos: 1





	Life Of Love: The What If(s)

_What if_...

What if Miwa could have two lovers? Just two. All that he wanted.

His mind ponders on this thought. The door to the card shop, opening. 

Misaki was at the counter, busy reading her book to give much thought. 

Stepping instead, he wished that he could've said hello to her, wave, or even flash a smile towards her. 

Of course, she took note of it. From the corner of her eyes. _Odd_. She _Knew_ him. He was loud, vocal about his thoughts, and always smiling. But he seems depressed like he was hiding something. She shook her head and went back to her book. She didn't want to dwell on it.

* * *

Entering the card shop, his eyes immediately went to Misaki. 

"Hello, Misaki."

Gazing up from her book, meeting his gaze, "Oh, hello, Kai."

His expression void of any emotions as he continues to step inside. 

"Miwa is acting weird." 

"No kidding." She couldn't help but agree with him. At least, he also notices his unexpected behavior. 

"Perhaps, we should confront him about it?" 

The lavender hair female thought about that for a moment. "Yeah, sounds good." 

* * *

Sauntering through the park, his hands in his pocket. His head hanging low, the end of his lips in a frown.

"Miwa." 

Blinking, hearing a familiar voice, hoisted his head his gaze meeting two familiar faces. A stern voice, which was layered with concern. Kai. 

"Oh, hey, Kai, Misaki, what are you doing here?" Trying his best to fake a smile for them. His heart was beating heavily chest. 

"You haven't been acting like yourself lately." Misaki was the one to speak, her voice laced with worried.

Apparently, they were both worried. It only made the blonde feel worst. Even more so.


End file.
